Life's Too Short
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: MartinSam: They thought they had forever...


**Title**: Life's Too Short  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: All these characters belong to Jerry Bruckheimer, CBS, etc.  
**Author's Note**: A one-shot story inspired by _Moulin Rouge_.

---

"You've got so much to give. Tell-tell our story, Christian." Satine whispered in Christian's arms.

He choked back a sob as he watched her die in his arms. "No."

"Yes. Promise me. Promise me." She mustered the strength to continue, "That way I'll-I'll always be with you."

Martin watched in amusement as Sam struggled not to cry. It had been a long day but they agreed to end it with a movie. Sam had chosen _Moulin Rouge_, and since he never saw it before, Martin went along with it. Now, as they neared the end, she was sprawled out on the couch, head rested in his lap while doing her best to hold in her tears. He lazily ran a hand through her hair. On screen, Ewan McGregor's character, Christian, was just wrapping up the movie with the infamous line: _The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return_.

He felt Sam shift on the couch and looked down to see her looking closely at him. He bit back a grin when he noticed the tear streaks on her face.

"Enjoy the movie?" Martin teased. He got a poke in the ribs in return. "What was that for?"

"For teasing me." Sam pouted.

Martin just laughed, leaning down to steal a kiss. She smiled, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach whenever he kissed her. "You're cute when you're mad."

Sam leaned back to check the time on the clock. She let out a groan when she realized how late it was. "We should head to bed, it's late and we've got work tomorrow."

He waited until Sam moved off him before taking her hand and standing up. Holding her hands in his, he wrapped his arms around her waist, walking slowly towards her bedroom. She felt him rest his head on her shoulder. They reached the bedroom but he didn't release her.

"Marty, you need to let go so I can change." Sam told him, tilting her head so she could see him.

Now he pouted, knowing she usually gave him when he did. "Do I have to?"

"Yeah."

He eventually, but slowly, released her, already missing her warmth. Sam kissed him quickly before grabbing her pjs, walking into the bathroom to change. Martin stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. Sam came out of the bathroom just as he was getting into bed. She tied her hair up into a ponytail then crawled in besides him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. She smothered a giggle against his chest. Resting her head on his chest, she allowed herself to enjoy the comfort of his arms around her and the even rise and fall of his chest to lull her to sleep. She was half-way there when she heard Martin speaking.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, trying hard not to fall asleep on him.

"You ever wonder what will happen if-" Martin stopped himself, debating whether or not to continue.

She propped herself up on her elbows so she could stare down at him. Her mind was still groggy from falling asleep. "If what?"

He let out a deep breath before continuing, "If you were ever to die early."

Now fully awake, Sam stared at him, observing him closely. He was staring at her, waiting for her answer. She flashed back to the Sydney Harrison case, the minutes she thought she wouldn't live beyond that day. She chose her next words carefully. "I try not to think about it but yeah, it has come to mind a few times. Especially with a job like ours. Although the hostage situation was too close of a call for me and I don't plan on repeating any of that."

Martin intertwined their fingers together, staring at it. "I know. I came close to losing you."

"Why do you ask?"

It was his turn to pause before answering. "Watching the movie just kind of made me realize life's too short."

"Hey." Sam called to get his attention. When she did, she kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't think about it. We've got plenty of time."

"Yeah, I know." He whispered.

The next day, however, was a busy one as the team rushed to find twenty year old Audrey Melbourne. They rarely had a moment of peace before they were bombarded with new information. Martin and Sam didn't have a chance to speak a word to each other between phone calls and checking up on suspects. So far they came across nothing but dead ends until…a ransom call came. Ten million dollars for the life of Audrey was to be delivered at an abandoned warehouse at 10:15 tonight.

"The plan is simple." Jack instructed. "Drop off the $10 million, pick up the kidnapper in the act and get Audrey back safely."

It was close to 10 pm when they arrived at the house. The five of them geared up and were ready to do their jobs. Jack was to stay in the van to watch for any action; Vivian was checking the inside of the house while Martin and Sam covered the front from across the street and Danny the back. SWAT was also there to provide back-up. Half an hour had passed and nothing had happened.

"I don't think they're coming, Jack." Danny whispered into his earpiece.

"Wait it out a bit longer." The reply came back.

Suddenly Sam picked up movement from her position. "I've got a visual: male dressed in black coming from the north end."

"I got him." Martin said as he carefully kept his eye on the suspect.

The mood was tense as they watched the man walk up the porch. After a quick look around him, he leaned down to grab the bag. The team sprung into action. Martin and Danny approached him cautiously on each side of the porch while Sam was directly in front. SWAT followed, standing directly behind them.

"FBI!"

"Drop your gun!"

Startled, the man pulled out the gun, aiming it wildly around him before settling on Sam. Martin felt a rise of panic as he watched the man click off the safety of his gun. The fear could be seen subtly in Sam's eyes but she was doing her best to hide it.

"Sir, just drop the gun!" Danny shouted.

Before anyone could react, he fired off a couple shots. Instantly, Martin and Danny, along with SWAT, fired back. Just as soon as it started, the gun fire ended. Over their earpiece, they heard Vivian announce that Audrey was in the house, safe. Martin turned to look at Sam. His heart began racing as he saw her falling to the ground, blood seeping from her body.

Sam could feel her blood begin to race as the suspect pulled out a gun, waving it all around him. A chill went down her body when the gun was suddenly pointed at her. Memories flashed in her mind's eye from the hostage case. Suddenly he began firing and she didn't have time to move out of the bullets' path. Sam felt a hot, searing pain in her side. Her vision blurred, everything swimming around her. The last thing she saw was Martin's face, full of disbelief and fear, before she hit the ground.

"Sam!"

Martin rushed over to Sam's side, kneeling besides her. His eyes raked over his body, taking in the bullet wound in the side. He took off his FBI jacket, pressing it against the wound. Her breathing was ragged with every intake. His eyes began to tear as he watched her struggle against the pain.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Martin shouted, desperation shown in her his voice. Jack quickly pulled out his cell phone, dialing as fast as he could for an ambulance. Danny jogged over towards them, Vivian and Audrey right behind them.

"Martin. Mart-" Sam struggled to form the words but each breath brought a new wave of pain over her body. Tears began to fall, making their way down her cheeks. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the sirens of an ambulance coming.

"Shh. Save your breath, Sam. You can tell me later." Martin said as he continued to press down on the wound. But it wouldn't stop bleeding. When he looked back to her face, her eyes revealed what he was now deep down denying.

Sam was dying…and she knew it, too.

"Martin...I love…I love you." Sam whispered.

He took her in his arms, cradling her neck gently and burying his face in her hair. He inhaled her scent deeply, possibly for the last time. His tears made its way down, mingling with hers. "I love you, too, Sam."

With what remaining strength she had, Sam brought a hand up to his face, resting it softly against his cheeks. Her eyes tried to memorize the details of his face. His deep blue eyes, so normally full of joy, were now full of sorrow and pain. His worst nightmare was occurring and he could do nothing to stop it. His heart was breaking in front of her.

Her body suddenly became cold and she shivered in his arms. Martin's hold tightened, refusing to let her go. In the back of her mind, Sam was thankful that she was at least dying in his arms and not alone. As her energy slowly ebbed away, she knew she didn't have much time left with Martin.

Martin heard her whimpering and he looked down at her. Her hair was matted against her face and her brown eyes shown with the tears. They slowly became clouded as the pain grew unbearable. He bit back a sob that threatened to release. He was losing her.

"You have to let go, Marty." Sam whispered, holding his hand tightly in hers.

Martin roughly shook his head. He bit back a sob as he answered, "I can't. Just hold on a bit longer, Sammy."

She weakly shook her head, unable to say anything. But their situation said enough.

Pressing his lips against hers, Martin tried to show her all the emotions he had for her in this one kiss. Their last kiss. A tear fell and merged with their kiss. Not wanting to pull away, he kissed her again, softly.

"I love you, Sam." Martin mumbled against her lips.

Sam smiled at him. "I...love you…so much."

Martin watched as her eyes struggled to stay open. Her eyes shut closed, her body went limp in his arms and her last breath escaped her lips. Seconds passed, slowly turning into minutes. When Martin finally gave into the fact Sam was not coming back, he broke down in sobs, holding her body close to him.


End file.
